Bad End Night Lenka x Len
by MegurineLuka19
Summary: Lenka was so nervous about performing Bad End Night live on stage that she passes out! What will the others do to help? I'm so bad at summaries T T


Len adjusted his headphones on his head. He knew he could do this. He had collected 7 pages already, and was now looking for the 8th. Suddenly, as he was exploring the abandoned bathroom, a figure in a tuxedo with no face appeared, and he heard a static sound. He jumped out of his chair and screamed as the face flickered on his screen. Then, the words "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen.

Rin woke up at the sound of Len's screams and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "L...Len? What are you doing up? It's half midnight!"

The boy just sighed. "I had 7 pages, and then I lost to Slenderman. Rinto told me I should play it."

Rin just gave him a look that read, "You know Rinto. Next time, do some research on the game."

All of a sudden, the door swung open to reveal Luka, clutching a tuna plushie. Miku pushed past, swinging a plastic leek above her head. "Who's being murdered?!" she yelled.

"No one, Miku. I don't think, anyway..." Luka rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled the fish plushie to her chest. "What's with all the screaming? You woke me up!" the pinkette whined, hugging the plush tighter.

Len sighed. "Rinto wanted me to play Slenderman, and I know what you're thinking! I could've played it in the morning, but he said that it's better at night. I'm not tired, honest!" he exclaimed, trying to hide the darkness under his eyes.

"Yes you are, Len. I can see it." Miku was already powering off his computer and guiding the boy to his bed.

"But I'm not!" he whined. Suddenly, he yawned, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Oh, come on, Len! I know you're tired." Luka planted Len's face onto the white pillow. He immediately fell asleep. Luka pulled his bed covers over him.

The two older vocaloids turned to Rin, who was getting into a comfortable sleeping position. "Night, Rin. Night, Len." Miku whispered as she left the room, Luka following behind, hugging her tuna plush.

 **~o~o~o~Meanwhile~o~o~o~**

Lenka couldn't get to sleep. She just stared at the ceiling, wondering how Rinto could just sleep like a log as soon as his head hit the pillow. She tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ear and tried to get into a comfortable position.

Since she had nothing left to do, Lenka got out of bed and walked over to the computer, powering it on. She went to Google and searched "How to fall asleep fast".

About 5 minutes after searching, Rinto slowly opened his eyes.

"Lenka...?"

The girl turned round in her wheelie chair. "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing up at this time?" he looked at the clock on the wall, which was now illuminated by the light from the computer screen. It showed that the time was quarter past 2.

"I just can't get to sleep," she sighed, staring at the list of results on the screen. "How can you fall asleep instantly at night? I'm just left staring at the ceiling."

Rinto swung his legs down onto the floor and stood up. He walked over to the computer screen, where Lenka was searching for sleeping methods.

"Well, I try the 4-7-8 trick. I can teach you how to do it."

Lenka looked up at her twin. "Yes, yes please!" she jumped up and glomped him.

Soon, Lenka was in her bed, with Rinto standing close by. "Ok, first step: Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth and get rid of all the air in your lungs." Lenka did as instructed. "Now breathe through your nose for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds and then breathe out for 8 seconds." as soon as Lenka reached the 8th second, everything went blank. She woke up a few hours later to find that the trick had worked.

 **~o~o~o~Meanwhile~o~o~o~**

Len sat up in bed and stretched out his arms. He took out his phone and started to text Lenka.

Len: Hey, Lenka! How did you sleep last night?

Lenka: I slept great! Rinto taught me the 4-7-8 trick and I fell asleep almost immediately!

Len: Today's that big performance, you know, the Bad End Night one?

Lenka: Yeah, I'm nervous.

Len: I'm not surprised! You're the lead singer...

Lenka: Will we do anything after that?

Len: Project _Horror Game_.

Lenka: Oh, I'm nervous about that too! ;-;

Len: I tried to play Slender last night, but I woke Rin up when I died and I disturbed Luka and Miku. XD

Lenka: At least you didn't disturb Meiko, Lol!

Len: Yeah, that would've ended poorly. o.o

Len: Oh, hold on, brb.

Suddenly, Rin leant over to read what the two were saying to each other, but Len turned off his phone so the nosy vocaloid couldn't see.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Looking for evidence."

Len just sighed. "Evidence of what?"

"Evidence that shows you truly love Lenka, more than a friend and more than a sister."

"But Rin~" he whined. "Why do you want to know that?"

Suddenly, Rin was cut off by Kaito entering the room, eating from an ice cream box.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know, Luka's nearly finished making waffles for everyone. See ya!" he said, about to walk down the stairs when Rin ran up behind and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you need, Rin?"

"Do you think Len and Lenka should be together?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

Len faceplanted his pillow. "Why, Rin? Why did you have to ask that?"

Rin just ignored him and carried on. "Because they look super-cute as a couple, right? Len was just texting her! I bet he was about to say he looooved her!~"

Kaito thought for a moment. "I guess they look cute!"

Len just facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of the conversaton topic. Although, he had to admit, he did have a soft spot for Lenka... Somewhere in the heart.

 **~o~o~o~Meanwhile~o~o~o~**

"Lenka! Lenka, hurry up! We need to meet Len and Rin at the park or we'll miss the performance!" Rinto grabbed Lenka's arm and ran as fast as he could without knocking her over. Soon, they reached the park. Lenka spotted Rin trying to climb a tree while Len bent down to examine something. They entered the park and went over to the bench. Rinto sat down, but Lenka ran over to Len to try and see what he was looking at.

"Shh, you'll scare it!"

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Len pointed to a pile of leaves. Suddenly, a kitten flew out of it, chasing the stray ones being carried away in the wind. When it realised it couldn't chase after them, it just sat there. Lenka stared in awe. She hadn't seen such a tiny cat before. She started to crawl on her hands and knees towards it. The kitten was unfazed until she touched his head. It flinched, but then it nuzzled her hand and purred.

"Awww, it likes me!"

Len watched as Lenka picked up the kitten and stroked it in her arms. She looked so cute!

They both stared at it's features. It's pure black fur was very fluffy and it had giant green eyes. It's meow was very high pitched.

Len rubbed its chin with his finger. Suddenly, he saw Miku, Luka, Meiko and Kaito running over to them.

"Hey Lenka, Len! What's that there?" Luka bent down to look at the kitten. "Aww, where did you find that?"

"It was playing in the leaves." Lenka replied as she put it down on the ground. It rubbed it's head against Luka's legs, before said girl picked it up and stroked it.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Len asked curiously. Luka lifted it up a little more and looked underneath. She looked for quite some while before saying, "It's a girl!" and let the kitten down onto a pile of leaves where she played.

Suddenly, Meiko ran towards them. "We gotta go guys! It's nearly time to get on the bus!" Lenka and Len helped to gather everyone before boarding the bus to the concert place.

 **~o~o~o~Timeskip~o~o~o~Lenka's P.O.V~o~o~o~**

I was more nervous than I first thought. My legs were shaking and I could feel the sweat pouring out of my forehead. I clung onto Len's arm like a limpet while they were on the bus. Len seemed pretty nervous too, but he wasn't feeling as bad. Rin and Rinto looked like they couldn't wait until they got to perform, while I dreaded it.

We were about to get off the bus when Len started to get worried about me. "L..Lenka? Are you alright?" He tried to let go of my arm. He noticed my sweaty face and put the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're temperature's rising. Are you sure you don't feel sick?"

I shook my head. "No, no! I'm absolutely fine." I tried my best to look happy, but Len knew that I wasn't fine. He just smiled back, however.

"I'm nervous too. You'll be fine, trust me... As long as you don't cling onto me the whole time!" He laughed a bit, making a smile pierce through my cheeks. I just couldn't resist; he looked so cute when he laughed.

I let go, as he wished, and sat down in the dressing room. I could feel my palms sweating. Suddenly, Rin came over and started comparing temperatures.

"Are you alright? You're boiling compared to me." The blonde knealt down infront of me with a concerned expression. I tried to look as positive as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think."

"You think?" she put her hand to my forehead once more before Rinto came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey Lenka, you're sweating..."

"I'm fine, Rinto. I don't know why I'm sweating, really." I sighed and tried to smile at my twin, but he noticed the nervousness in my eyes and put his arm around me.

"You'll be fine, Lenka. You've performed and sang before, haven't you?"

I nodded, before Luka poked her head around the door. "You're all set, guys! Good luck!" She flashed us a thumbs up and left the dressing room.

When I entered stage, I tried to hide behind Rinto, but he walked a lot faster than me as he was determined to perform. There was a whole sea of fans waving their colourful glowsticks and chanting out our names, wishing us luck and throwing yen onto the stage. Some even pushed past the others to get closer to the front, but once everyone had calmed down, the music started.

" _Fukai, fukai,_ _mori no oku ni, mayoikonda mura no musume, iroaseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku..._ " I sang the first part without any trouble. I sang with control and I didn't break, but my legs were shaking so much I could barely stand up. The others surrounded me as we danced to the music and sang, but all of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. This is when it happened.

I stopped, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I was still consious, but I could barely do anything. I started gasping for air, and I tried to reach out my hand, but no one was there. My vision was completely blurred. I heard echoing voices calling out my name, but I couldn't pay attention. Soon, my arms gave way too. I tried calling out for someone to help, but I couldn't hear myself, and I couldn't feel the buzz in my throat that I felt whenever I made a sound with my voice. I felt helpless, thinking: _Is this the end?_

All of a sudden, someone grabbed me under the shoulders and I was carried off stage. They put me on something soft, a pile of cusions. They then opened a door that was nearby. The fresh air from outside filled my lungs, and a voice that I couldn't identify whispered, "Get some sleep, Lenka." before I slipped into unconsiousness.

 **~o~o~o~oThird Person~o~o~o~**

After they spoke to their producer, telling him that Lenka had passed out, Rin and Rinto rushed into the dressing room to find Len, cradling Lenka in his arms. When he noticed the two and looked up, they saw that tears were sliding down his face.

"Len!" Rin sat down and pulled a packet of tissues from her pocket. She wiped Len's salty tears away while putting her free arm around the boy. "Len, she'll be okay! It'll be fine!" she tried to comfort him while Rinto rushed around the room, opening all the windows so that Lenka could get some fresh air. He then sat down at the other side of Len and reassured him that he had to be strong and hope that she would wake up.

Suddenly, Miku, Luka and Kaito burst through the door, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Guys! What happened back there?" Kaito ran to the bench where the four vocaloids sat. "She just... well, she just passed out!"

"I know..." Len wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "She just fell, and..." his voice started to shake. He broke down in tears and pulled Lenka closer in his quivering arms.

"Len! Oh, Len, Lenka will be fine, I'm sure!" Miku pulled the boy into a hug. Luka stared at Lenka's expressionless face for some time, before her eyes started to open, slowly and gently.

 **~o~o~o~Len's P.O.V~o~o~o~**

I never knew this would happen. I just looked down at Lenka's paling face, wondering if it was the end for her. I put a hand to her forehead, but it was starting to get colder. Suddenly, I saw Kaito infront of me, questioning what just happened. I quivered for a few seconds before more tears ran down my face. Miku tried her best to make me feel better and gave me a hug. Rinto and Rin were trying to assure me that Lenka would be alright. It wasn't until Luka bent down at the side of Lenka that I realised everything would be fine.

Luka knealt down on the floor and examined Lenka's face. "I... I could've sworn she opened her eyes, then!" While I still had my eyes closed, seething quietly, a cold hand touched my cheek. My eyes snapped open. There she was, her hand trying to reach my face, Lenka. She was awake, a smile on her face.

"L...Len! I'm so cold! What happened back then?" Lenka looked up at her saviour, trying her best to wipe his tears away. Realising that he still had his arms underneath her, Len pulled her upwards and their lips pressed together. Everyone else were silent. They felt so happy that they kissed.

They finally pulled away, gasping for air. Lenka's cheeks were flushed red and, as Len touched her hand, he realised her temperature was going back to normal. They both sat for a moment before looking around at everyone else in the room.

Len stood up, still holding Lenka bridle style in his arms. "Arigato, everyone. Arigato for helping me realise that Lenka would be okay." They all pulled each other into a group hug, before taking a taxi back home.


End file.
